


58$ For A Steak?

by Capsguard



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A day at the avengers tower, Avengers Family, Clint Barton & Steve Rogers Friendship, Clint had enough, Confused Steve Rogers, It's not 40s anymore, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Steve is not a good cook, Stony - Freeform, Tony fixes everything, anniversary dinner, feels at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 09:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15264912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capsguard/pseuds/Capsguard
Summary: It's Steve and Tony's first anniversary and Steve wants to do something special for him. So they head to the supermarket with Clint. But he is not very familiar with nowadays' food or cooking..Basically Steve is shocked.





	58$ For A Steak?

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea came to my mind while I was thinking why we all consider Steve is a good cook. In any fanfic you can read, he makes the breakfast, lunch and dinner. He is an amazing cook. When it's a stony fic, Tony always has troubles with cooking and is very clumsy but Steve is a natural. As far as I can remember, we've never saw him cook, or mentioned cooking. Only dialogue I have in my mind is that Steve talking about food is "And the food is a lot better. We used to boil everything." when he was with Sam at TWS. So our cute muscular specimen actually is not familiar with nowadays' food, and might not be a good cook. Well here, I present-
> 
> Quick ps  
> According to my research, at 40s a good steak would cost something like 2.5$  
> And today it costs 58$  
> A gallon of milk used to cost 4 cents at 40s  
> Today it costs 4$

In the tower life, everybody usually eats quick snacks when they're hungry. Everyone fixes their own snacks. When they're done with the dishes, they put them on the counter and they magically disappear. They rarely have group meals since everybody have their own missions. So that's why, nobody bothers to cook. The thing they miss is, actually, Tony thinks and cares about their health, and has several cooks that makes homemade food, and puts them in the fridge. So if anyone gets hungry, they easily take the pot out, put the food in a plate and microwave it. And he has several cleaners so when they're done, the plates will be clean again. Tony thinks about everything for them.

 

But today, today was different. It was Steve and Tony's first anniversary as a couple and Steve wanted to do something special for him. He got himself in the kitchen and checked the fridge. He hoped a light to appear in his mind when he sees the ingredients.

Nope. Nothing happened. Ok so he tried to remember the things he used to cook. Boiled potatoes sounded good. And, and yes some fancy New York steak. But sadly none of these were in the kitchen. Grocery shopping then, he told himself. He asked Clint to come with him to market so he could help him.

First he went for steak, as he saw the prices, he freaked out.  
"What is this? 58 dollars?? It's like 200% raise!" 

Clint came by his side "Chill dude, it's a normal price. We're not in your era anymore." he said while putting the steaks in the shopping cart.

Steve sent some last dirty stares to the steaks before he left to catch up with Clint.

"What's next?" Clint asked.

"Potatoes." Steve answered. 

"Isn't this for your anniversary dinner, sure about potatoes?"

"Yes, why not?" Steve asked curiously because he really couldn't connect potatoes and Clint's point. Potatoes were fine.

"I thought you would want to go with something more fancier." Clint said under his breath. 

"Huh?" Steve couldn't heard him.

He raised his voice "Captain's orders."

Clint guided him to the veggies part and grabbed some potatoes to put in the bag.

"Done." he informed as Steve looked around himself as he were lost.

He actually never saw this big of a store, ever. At his times, they used to have much more smaller grocers and they used to not sell everything. They used to go to a bakery when they needed bread, to a butcher when they needed meat. And they weren't used to get robbed.

"Ahem" Clint cleaned his throat turn Steve back from his thoughts. 

They headed to another section. Clint stopped at cereal's stand. "I have some things to buy too, the team demanded some stuff." he told as Steve slowly followed him.

"Get cereal, Tony says." He repeated to himself while a little anger can be heard from his voice.

Steve came beside him, "Get healthy cereal."

"Oh my god, can you let me do what I need to do??" he yelled all of a sudden.

Steve became quiet again.

"Pop tarts, Thor says." He repeated like he can't bear it.

After staring to the enormous shelves full of different kind of cereals, "This is the one Tasha likes. MOVING ON."

He rushed his way to the till.  
"Wait!" Steve stopped him. "Aren't we getting milk for those?"

"Fuck I forgot. Ok while I'm waiting the line, why don't you go grab some?" he offered to Steve. 

He said "Look it's very close to here. Just there." as he pointed the milk stand out.

"Ok" Steve said as he headed to there.

As soon as he saw the prices, he totally lost it. 

"MILK IS FOUR DOLLARS? WHY DON'T I JUST BUY A COW?"

Clint lost his nerves and went where Steve was yelling.  
"Steve, really calm down."

"NO CLINT I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!"

Clint dragged him to the line after taking the milk he needed. 

"I'm not doing this, ever again." he hissed to Steve as they were paying and finally getting outside. 

"Don't ask my help."

When he finally came back to kitchen, he started boiling the potatoes and roasting the steaks. He went to the living room to have some rest. The man, who ended HYDRA, who won the second WW, who beats the bad guys as it's nothing was overwhelmed by a supermarket. Life nowadays was crazy.

Natasha came downstairs because of the burnt smell in the air.

''Is someone cooking?'' she asked while entering the living room to see a sleeping Steve in a sitting position, his head leaning at the back of the couch, mouth open, making sleeping voices.

''Steve!'' she poked him.

''Uh- what?'' he asked lazily, his eyes opened wide as he remembered what he was doing.

''Shoot!'' he sweared politely and ran to the kitchen. (Ofc he doesn't curse like a normal person, he says ''son of a gun'' cause Mama Rogers didn't raise no impolite bitch) The steak was almost on fire. He fastly turned the stove off. Nat followed him to the kitchen. He was sitting behind of the table, his face buried in his hands. He looked very defeated.

''I screwed everything.'' he said while raising his head to look Nat in the eye.

''Oh look this is my favorite cereal!'' Natasha cheered.

''Ugh.'' was the only thing came out of his mouth before putting his face in his hands again.

''Ok ok we can fix this together.'' she offered while she flashed at the products Steve produced. ''I suppose.'' she added not sure from herself.

''See, it was supposed to be a unforgettable night.'' he whined.

''You still can make it very unforgettable for him.'' she said in a playful tone, wiggling her eyebrows. Steve sent her death stares.

''Ok, ok, we will fix this big man.'' she patted his shoulder as she was trying to give him some positivity. ''Why don't we add some peas at the menu? Huh?''

They started working in silence. When peas were done, she got out of the kitchen to make the table. She put everything at their places and came back to kitchen to let Steve know the table was ready. And Tony might be here any minute so she warned him and went upstairs where her room was.

Steve started peeling the potatoes but they were so overcooked. They were so fragile. Like Steve's heart. Every time he touched them, they were breaking into pieces. Potatoes were not fine anymore. He couldn't even finished peeling but Tony came home.

''Hey darlings, where y'all at?'' he asked loudly trying to figure out where were his teammates while he was entering from the door. Yes, door, not the landing quarter. Steve rushed to the hall and gave him a quick tight hug. ''Hey.'' he said. ''Hey, what's wrong?'' Tony asked. He understood something was bothering Steve.

''Ugh, well-'' he stuttered. ''Come see it yourself.'' he finally managed to say. Tony looked blankly to the kitchen that is a mess right now. ''Did you guys had a fight in here?'' he asked confused.

''No Tony.'' Steve facepalmed. ''Anniversary, remember?'' he asked.

''Oh, shit, yeah of course anniversary. Totally anniversary.'' he mumbled.

''I was preparing a dinner for us but I messed everything up.'' Steve said joyless.

''Ah we can fix this'' Tony said delighted. He was so happy that Steve thought of something special like this. ''So tell me what do we have here?'' Tony asked.

''Burnt steak, too much boiled potatoes and peas.'' he answered nonchalantly.

''We can turn them into mashed potatoes.'' Tony offered. ''Do we have any milk?'' he asked while loosening his tie. He opened as Steve answered.

''Ugh- yes we do. Dis you know we used to buy a gallon of milk for 4 cents? It's so overpriced now...'' his voice was thoughtful.

''Umm, maybe.'' Tony mumbled. He didn't know how much money it costs nowadays anyways.

He quickly fixed the ingredients for mashed potatoes and created a very good looking appetizer. ''Those peas look nice'' he wasn't even paying attention as he cooked. Yet he was surprisingly doing a great job. Steve watched amazed.

''Hmm, these steaks looks very burned, but if we cut the outer sides of them, we still can eat them.''

Wow, Steve thought. He really came up with an idea that can save the steaks. He was totally thinking of throwing them away, he thought they were unsaveable. This was how Tony is. He could see the light in things. He could save anything. Steve loved him so much.

''And here, done.'' Tony brought him back from his daydreams. ''We can enjoy our dinner.'' he cheered giving Steve a light hug while still looking and approving the good job he did. Steve pulled him over and gave him a tighter hug.

''I love you.'' he whispered in his ear. ''I love you so much.'' Steve was living his emotions on top right now. He was like a teenage girl. He couldn't believe how Tony suddenly appeared and fixed everything with that beautiful smile on his face. He just coulnd't bear how much he loved him.

They sat at the two ends of the table and enjoyed their meal, talking about the good memories they had together, sending loving glances to each other. It was so dreamy.

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking while I was trying to sleep in my bad last night, why is Steve always the cook? So I came up with this mini fun fic, I hope you all enjoyed :)  
> Btw I signed my death warrant by trying to write this fic. I legit spent 1 hour to look up what is the prices of the meat and milk at 40s, people's usual salaries, how much it costs to buy a cow at 40s and stuff. Wuuh but I'm glad it finally finished.  
> You can see I got tired at the end.
> 
> thank you @ hungryhungryhiddles, @ assguard, @ keuppy from tumblr for giving me ideas :))


End file.
